My life would suck without you
by becomeafan
Summary: Guess this means you're sorry; you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before; like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but, here you are again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach by Tite Kubo or the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"Babe? Momo, please… come on. Open the door," Toushiro stood awkwardly in front of her apartment door trying to ignore the teasing looks shot in his direction. He really didn't mean what he said to her back at his place. He was just tired from all the school work and part-time jobs he have. Being a college student and the bread winner of the family is very tiring and frustrating, and Momo didn't exactly give him a warm welcome after coming home for the weekend. Instead, he bombarded with questions and accusations that his head just exploded. He didn't mean to tell her that-

"Why don't you go back to those city girls in Tokyo? I'm sure you enjoy spending more time them than with me, your _girlfriend_!" her muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door. Sighing, he leaned his forehead on the cool surface before trying to turn the door's knob. "Momo, please. Just open the door. I'm sorry."

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

He yelped when the door sprang open, leaving him sprawled on the floor. Her foot tapped continuously, demanding for an explanation. "Aren't you going to get up? I'm waiting, Toushiro."

The said man grudgingly stood up, mumbling to himself. Maybe he should've let her cool off for a bit. She was still tense. He closed the door behind him, and led himself to the couch in her living room. He gave out a sigh of contentment at the relief on his legs. Standing in front of your girlfriend's door while asking for her forgiveness for three and half hours straight isn't exactly a piece of cake. He saw her follow him to the room, taking a seat in front him. Her cold stare giving him a hint that he should start explaining himself or there would be hell to pay. He cleared his throat, "Momo, what I said to you a while ago, I am really sorry—"

"I already heard that. What else?" Momo interrupted crossing her arms in front of her.

Scratching his head, Toushiro leaned in closer to Momo, holding her eyes in his, "I would never exchange you for any other girl or woman in the world; especially not for those girls in the city. I was just annoyed by the fact that you assumed I was cheating on you when in fact, I was anything but."

Silence filled the room. Momo gazed at her lover's face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his weary expression. Well, that was understandable. He just came back that morning from Tokyo to their small town of Karakura just to visit her. It has been three months since they last saw each other. Toushiro's busy schedule in Toudai made it difficult for them to meet up, especially now that he is almost finishing up his last year as a pre-med student. Guilt built up inside her. After all his efforts just to be with her, she blew him off, and started an argument between them. But, then again, he did say a few things that triggered the green-eyed monster inside of her to come out.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, letting all of her anger and feelings of jealousy go. She stood up, and sat beside him. Brushing some of his bangs aside, Momo turned his face towards her, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She was surprised when he crushed her small frame to his, deepening the kiss. He pushed her back on the couch, and laid on top of her, paying no heed that his weight was heavy on her. He pulled away, and planted soft, wet kisses on her cheeks, jaw, and neck. He lightly bit on her collarbone before hastily laying his head on her chest, sighing in contentment. "I've missed you, Momo," she heard him murmur.

Momo fondly smiled him, running her fingers through his hair; just the way he likes it. She heard him mumble incoherently, before dosing off to sleep. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. His arms tightened around her waist in return.

"Good night, Shiro-chan," Momo whispered.

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Toushiro woke up from the best sleep he had in weeks. His pillow never felt so soft and smelt so good before. The scent of peach and strawberry filled his nose, lulling his mind to fall into a deeper slumber. _Hn, it smells just like Momo. _Shrugging, he decided to catch a few more minutes of sleep before going through his work. God knows how many sleepless nights he would have to endure until he finishes his thesis paper. He wiggled his head deeper in his pillow, earning him a grunt.

Wait.

Pillows don't grunt.

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head to see Momo beneath him, sleeping with a frown etched on her face. Toushiro blinked for a few moments, trying to get his thoughts in order. _Ah, right. I came home._ He stood up gently, careful not to wake her. His stomach growled. _I should make some breakfast._

He trudged towards the kitchen, decided on making Momo's favorite start-up meal: pancakes and omelets. He was half-way through cooking when he heard a loud yawn behind him. A pair of slender arms snaked its way around his waist, holding him in a tight grip, "Good morning, Toushiro."

"Morning, breakfast's almost done," he said.

Stifling another yawn, Momo sat down on one of the chairs at the table, waiting for her boyfriend to finish their meal. The air in the room wafted the aroma of the food, making her stomach grumble noisily. Just then, a plate full of delicious looking omelet and pancakes was placed in front of her.

"Eat up."

Not wasting another second, Momo dug in to her breakfast, almost finishing half of it after a few bites.

"Slow down there or you'll choke." Toushiro reminded her. His expression amused.

Grabbing her glass of orange juice, Momo gulped down all its contents, and slammed it back to the table, "Ahh! Best breakfast ever!" she exclaimed, carrying a content and goofy smile on her face.

Toushiro could only stare at her in shock, "What? You've been starving yourself or something?" He knew that Momo does not know how to cook, and mostly stuff herself in an endless string of instant noodles. Her mother always prepares her some homemade meals every weekend, much to Toushiro's relief. The last thing he needs is to worry about his girlfriend's eating habits.

"Well, it's been so long since you cooked something for me. I missed it," Momo replied, grinning at him.

He shook his head in return, resuming to eating his breakfast. Silence engulfed them for a minute, until Momo got bored and asked him questions about university. In two years, she would also be attending college. Although she is no longer rooting for Toudai, as she thinks that only a miracle would get her to pass that school, Momo is hoping to enter a university in Tokyo or somewhere near it. She wants to be close to Toushiro as possible.

"I'll be waiting for you in Toudai," his husky voice interrupting her thoughts. Snapping her head up at him, she was surprised to his face so serious, and his eyes filled with determination. _He really thinks I would make it. _

She smiled, "Well, I still have two years to prepare for it. Watch out for me, Shiro-chan!"

He smirked.

"Can't wait."

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

Clearing her throat, she mumbled, "Sorry."

"Hn? For what?" he asked, standing up with their empty plates.

"You know, for yesterday. I was being a bitch, sorry." Her cheeks flushed red. Momo was embarrassed at her actions. She wouldn't be surprised if he just went home and never bothered with her again.

He snorted. "Yeah, you were."

She grumbled. How could she make it up to him? After all the hurtful things she thrown at him, he still managed to smile at her and make her a mouth watering meal. Damn. If only she had more control of her mouth. Then again, she always had a difficult time controlling it.

"I can help with that," his low and sultry voice filled her ear. Momo could feel his warm breath on her nape, making her face blush. _Did I say that out loud?_ She yelped, feeling his mouth plant soft kisses on the back of her neck, playfully nipping as he went around. Maneuvering her, he flawlessly stood her up, and got her into his awaiting arms in a blink of an eye. She gasped as he caught her mouth into his, kissing her sensually. He grabbed her legs, wrapping it around his waist. Her arms wounded themselves around his neck, wanting to feel him closer to her. He blindly walked through her small apartment to her bedroom.

'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

He shut her bedroom door with his foot, careful not disjoin their lips. Toushiro laid Momo down gently on the bed, shifting to a more comfortable position on top of her. Momo broke the kiss abruptly, placing her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him back.

"Wait," Momo said breathlessly.

Raising an eyebrow, Toushiro stared at her curiously. He frowned, "Something wrong? We can stop."

Shaking her head frantically, she said, "I just want you to know that I trust you, and I'm really, really sorry for doubting you. I didn't mean to. It's just that- those girls! They really get on my nerves! You probably don't notice it but, they flirt with you endlessly! Even if I'm right beside you! I just… I guess I reached my limit yesterday. Especially when you told me that you would rather spend your time with them than with me. I mean sure, their more good-looking and smart and refined and-mmpf!" Toushiro didn't let her finish as his lips found its way again to hers.

"Momo, shut up." He mumbled against her lips, resuming their much needed kiss. She closed her eyes, and let herself be lost in the smell that was uniquely his. He broke away from her soft lips, and proceeded to attack her cheeks and neck with butterfly kisses. He stopped at a particular spot just above her collarbone, and murmured against her skin, "You're the only one, Momo. I love you too much. I don't think it's possible for me to even look at another girl."

Momo sighed happily. She really shouldn't worry too much. Rukia was right, she should start focusing more on her studies and gaining good points her extracurricular activities in school in order to get a recommendation letter from her teachers. That way, it would be much easier for her to get into Toudai. Plus, she needs to have more faith in her boyfriend.

And speaking of boyfriend, things are really starting to heat up in her bedroom. _Hmm, that English essay and Algebra homework can wait. _She moaned, as she felt Toushiro's rough hands snake its way into her shirt. _Plus, Shiro-chan's here! He can definitely help me finish them in no time! _She added in her head, giggling. In a heartbeat, their clothes pooled the floor, and Momo's room never felt hotter that day.

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah

"Shiro-chan,"

"Hn?"

"You awake?"

"Hmm.." he replied, tightening his hold on her waist.

"You know… we didn't brush our teeth this morning. And we just made out. Twice. No wait… actually, we did more than just making out…"

"And your point is?"

"You still taste good even if you don't brush your teeth." God, he must really think that she's a weirdo now.

"I love you too, Momo."

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you


End file.
